Snapshot
by MinFac
Summary: Eridan's got a lot of life ahead of him, and what with Kanaya on his side, what could go wrong? But fate plans to pull some pranks before he gets what he wants, Kanaya, and it all seems to start when him, Kanaya, Gamzee, and Nepeta all go to a photoshoot for a new magazine. Rated T for some rude mouths. This is my first fanfiction, so please excuse anything.


Eridan sat on his bed, only waking from his sleep a few moments ago. He yawned and stretched his arms and legs, reaching for a shirt and a pair of pants. He picked up a purple shirt with the word, 'What are you looking at?' on it in bolded white letters, as well as a bright blue pair of skinny jeans. Placing them on himself, he picked up a belt, striped with different shades of blue and green, and strung it through his belt loops. He put on his glasses, what some call 'hipster glasses,' and wrapped a golden scarf loosely around his neck. He walked lazily into the bathroom, only a few paces from the side of his bed, and turn on the facet. Taking a toothbrush, he brushed his teeth quickly, and without much effort if I do say so myself.

Spitting what toothpaste was in his mouth out, he took some water into his own hands and rinsed. He then turned off the water and turned to a large bottle of hair gel beside him. Taking a great amount into his own hands, he slicked back his hair, then teased it for a bit of volume. Today was the first day of the photo shoot, not just any photo shoot, though. Him and a few other trolls, what with their distinctive fashions, were selected to become the face of the next 'Fashion and Beyond' magazine issue. This excited him greatly, especially since Kanaya, someone who he was rather fond of, was going to be there.

He paused for a moment and examined his own clothes to make sure that they were presentable. He'd hate to go out in soething like what some of his friends would go out in.

_'I wonder what Kan's going to be wearing,'_ he thought to himself, observing his appearance. He looked at himself in the mirror and covered his face in embarrassment although no one was around to care. His checks were just the slightest rose, and his pupils' dialated. He sighed into his long, skinny fingers, before sliding them off his face. He walked back out of the bathroom and took a red messenger bag that read 'GTFO' on it in white, capital letters, checking to make sure that his own camera, sketch pad and a single pack of pocky was in there. The sketchpad was filled with sketches that a friend, Nepeta, had made for him and he had often used them as tools to hook up with girls he liked. This of course would not work on Kanaya, the lovely one of the bunch; she was present for more of then half of the drawings being given to him.

He really hated knowing Kanaya so well, because she knew every one of his tricks, but then again it made him feel close to her, even if they were just friends. He took his key, hooked onto a lanyard matching his belt, and hooked through a belt loop, placing the actual key in his pocket. He passed through his front door, locking it, and travel on foot to the park down the street. He dare not buy a car until he had enough money to buy a car that he wanted, and that was far less mainstream. As a few minutes passed, he encountered another traveling to the same photo shoot on the way. "Gamzee." He spoke, allowing the frivolous male some form of greeting. The young adult greeted him happily, satisfied with the blunt hello.

"What's up my bro?" He said, his breath reeking of that of some kind of plant.

"Still smoking, are you?" Eridan almost sneered at him, waving away the scent.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I have to stop, but it's so god damn hard! Don't you know my brother when someone has an addiction?" He elbowed Eridan in the side, making the hipster cringe. "Anyways, is that what you're planning on wearing to the shoot?" He spoke.

"Yes! Of course I'm wearing this! Why, it's so much better than the drab you are wearing right now!" Eridan defended his style immediately. But, this was a lie. Truth be told, Gamzee Makara was in far better of an outfit than Ampora had ever been. He wore now a white muscle shirt with a black vest buttoned up to the center of his chest, the collar of the vest bordered with purple. He wore a polka dotted glove, no fingers included, on his right hand, and on his left was a charm bracelet with two juggling pin charms on it; One colored a royal blue, the other an olive green. His scars, which lay on his face, were covered with concealer, hiding the large imperfection. But the story of how he'd received those shall be left to another day. He wore purple skinny jeans and converses which colors were switch, white they were with black accessory color. His thick, dark hair was combed down and obviously was trimmed at the barber's shop down the street. Gamzee made a face at Eridan and shrugged his shoulders in a slumpish manner.

"Whatever floats your motherfucking boat, Eribro."

"Right.." Eridan and Gamzee both continued to walk, until they came to Alternia Park. It's where he and his eleven closest friends had all met. There, only three of his friends were now. Timidly, Eridan walked up to Kanaya. "Hey Kan." He spoke, crossing and uncrossing his fingers. Kanaya turned around, and it took Eridan all he had not to turn around in embarrassment of his own feelings. She was absolutely gorgeous, and everyone knew it. She stood in a long, flowing jade green dress with a black belt around it. The dress itself was silk imported from Japan, and wrapped around her eyeful figure in such a way that complimented only her alone. Her fair hair, cut short in a masculine bob, floated in the slight breeze.

"Yes, Eridan?" She spoke. Her words were smooth and elegant, and seemed to have belonged to that of a lullaby. She looked at him.

"That's quite a lovely dress you have on. I can see why you chose it for the photo shoot, Kan." He smiled at her nervously. Her eyes widened a bit as she gasped.

"The photo-shoot! No, I must not wear this drab! I'll look absolutely horrendous!" She filled with horror as she remembered that today was the day that she was to take photos for the magazine. She only thought that Nepeta had contacted her because Nepeta wanted her to see some kind of new drawing she'd created. But no, she went to the park in _this? _She turned to leave for a new outfit when Eridan grabbed her arm.

"W-wait! W-where are you going to in such a hurry?!" Eridan panicked as he realized she was trying to leave. Embarrassed of his actions, he pulled his hand from her and put them up, waiting for an answer.

"I can't be on the cover of a magazine like this, Eridan!"

"Why not?!" He asked her. Kanaya looked at him in shock. Did he not care what she looked like in such of an occasion as this? She felt nasty on the inside. Absolutely gross.

"I-I mean, why do you care so much anyways? I think that you are absolutely stunnin', no matter what you're wearin'." He stuttered like a babbling idiot, but Kanaya's eyes softened. She sighed and put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Eridan. I suppose I'll wear this for the photos today." She gave him a smile, and although it killed her to wear something so plain, she did so for him. She wouldn't have had time to fetch something more presentable, anyway. Gamzee came honking towards the two, Nepeta close behind him, both barking for them to get to where the cameras were. It's showtime.


End file.
